iSee You Again
by AusllyandKickShipper4ever
Summary: This short 1-shot follows Carly and Freddie after iGoodbye. When Freddie is depressed after Carly leaves, he makes a decision that could impact his entire life. What will happen between him and his long lost love?


**This short 1-shot follows Carly and Freddie after iGoodbye. When Freddie is depressed after Carly leaves, he makes a decision that could impact his entire life. What will happen between him and his long lost love?**

**Freddie's P.O.V**

It's been a week since Carly and Sam left. A whole week. I'm dying inside. I hardly have paid attention to anyone or anything; even ignoring my mother's constant nagging. For the past week I haven't gone to school, I haven't worked on my laptop, I haven't done anything but eat, sleep, and mope around in my room. I thought that I could be supportive and let Sam and Carly leave, but they, and iCarly, were my life. And now that they're gone, I don't know what to do.

Sam and I still text, and she has kept me updated on her travels. As much as I hate to admit it, Sam is a good friend, and I was glad she was happy in LA, where she had settled down in an apartment she shared with a girl named Cat that she described as 'annoying sweet and peppy and a childish freak. But she makes good meat, and mamma loves her meat.'

I smiled; picking up a picture of Sam, Carly and I recently. Carly…she was running through my mind even more than Sam was. I had lost contact with her, because she doesn't have an international calling plan. I knew that Carly deeply missed her dad, and I knew it was an amazing opportunity for her to go to Italy with him, but I just wish she had stayed in Seattle with Gibby, and Spencer…and me. It's been 8 years since Carly and I first met, and even though I thought I had gotten over my childish crush on her, when she kissed me in the studio before she left, I knew that I had never stopped loving her and I never will.

I was sitting on my bed, silent tears dripping from my face and onto the picture as I thought about my best friends, when my mom knocked on the door and then pushed it open.

"Mom, I'm really not in the mood," I told her.

"Freddie," My mother said in a soft voice I had never heard her use before, "Look at me sweetie," She sat down next to me on my bed, tilting my chin up to look at her as she gently pulled the picture out of my hands and set it next to me on the bed.

"Freddie," She told me, "One of the hardest decisions a mother has to make is letting go of her child. But in the past week since Carly and Sam have left, you have been so different. You seem so depressed, and that breaks my heart," She sniffled, tears running down her face.

"Aw, mom, don't cry," I said, feeling guilty.

"Freddie, I know how much those girls mean to you, especially Carly." My mother told me, "And I know that you miss her deeply. So as hard as it is for me to let go, you need to follow your heart." My mom said softly. She gently placed a piece of paper in my hands, and then patted my back, standing up and leaving my room.

I looked down at the paper she had put in my hands. It was a picture of Carly from when we had appeared on the Jimmy Fallon show. She was smiling and laughing at the camera. I remembered that moment; I had told her I wanted to document this and I grabbed my camera, pretending to be a paparazzo. At the bottom of the picture, my mom had written three simple words that made my heart jump. _Go find her._

Two weeks later, I had made a decision. I was moving to Italy to attend college and find Carly. I had already called Seattle State University and told them I would no longer be attending, and they set it up with a college in Italy to transfer my scholarship, so I was registered free to an Italian-American college. I had already cleaned out a lot of my room, packing it (with my mom's help) neatly into several suitcases. I had also spent the last two weeks learning some basic Italian. I was signed up for a course when I got to college, but I knew enough to get around town.

I sighed as I finished packing the last item from my room into a suitcase; the Galaxy Wars poster that was hanging on my wall. Zipping up the suitcase, I picked it up and rolled it out to the front hall with my other ones. I had already planned a flight and I was leaving this evening.

Grabbing my phone off the table, I quickly scribbled a note to my mom, who was shopping, telling her that I was out, I had my phone, and I'd be back soon. Opening the door to my loft, I walked across the hall and knocked on the Shay's apartment door.

"It's open!" Spencer's familiar voice came from inside. I walked in to see Spencer and Gibby sitting on the couch holding a large book.

"Hey guys," I smiled at them.

"Hey Freddie," Spencer smiled at me, "How ya doing?"

"Better, actually, now that I know I'm going to see Carly again," I said, smiling.

"We're gonna miss you, bud," Gibby said, standing up and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too." I agreed.

"Oh, before I forget," Spencer exclaimed, standing up and grabbing some papers off the counter, "This is the college Carly is attending and the apartment she is living in, a few blocks away from dad's naval base."

I smiled, "Thanks Spencer. Does Carly know I'm moving?" I asked.

Spencer shook his head, "No, in all our video chats she hasn't brought up you or Sam, and so I didn't want to tell her. Plus, I thought it might be a nice surprise."

I grinned, "Thanks."

Just then, I heard my mother call through the door, "Fredward Benson! Are you in there? We have to go to the airport!"

"Coming mom," I called back, turning to Spencer and Gibby again, "I'll miss you two," I said, as we all came in for a group hug. Pulling away, I waved as I walked out the door.

My mom forced a tight smile at me in the hallway, "We have to go now Freddie." She told me, "I already brought all your bags except for your computer bag down to the car."

I smiled, "Thanks mom," I said, entering our apartment for the last time to grab my computer bag. Locking the door on the way out, I walked down the hall with my mother silently. Once we were in the elevator, I turned to my mom, sighing.

My mom looked at me and in a fraction of a second, burst out crying, throwing her arms around me, "Freddie! I'm going to miss you so much!" She sobbed.

I wrapped my mom in a hug, crying as well, "I'm gonna miss you too mom."

When we reached the airport, my mom silently helped me unload my bags. We stood there for a moment, silently, before my mom held her arms open once more. I rushed into them, hugging her tightly as she cried once again. As much of a pain as my mother is, I do love her and I'm going to miss her.

When we finally pulled away, I smiled at my mom, "I'll miss you mom."

"I'll miss you too," My mom said, wiping her tears and then standing up straight, "Now, don't forget to take a tick bath every week, and apply hand sanitizer every 15 minutes. Be sure to moisturize and use lots of sun and cloud block!" She reminded me.

I smiled, "I will mom," I lied. I grabbed my two large suitcases, my backpack, and my computer bag and waved at my mom before entering the airport.

**Twenty hours later:**

"We are now landing in Florence, Italy. Thank you for flying Aloft Airlines." The stewardess's voice came over the loudspeaker in the plane, waking me up from my nap. I sat up and stretched, yawning.

I walked down the street to the market, needing some food for my apartment. As I was picking through the tomatoes the way my mother taught me, my eyes darted up to see a familiar head of brunette hair. I followed the familiar looking brunette with my eyes for a moment before confirming my suspicions. That was Carly.

An idea quickly popped into my head, and I dropped my tomatoes and basket, walking up behind Carly and saying in a deep voice with the best Italian accent I could muster, "Mi scusi signorina, ma mi manchi e voglio essere con voi nuovamente." (Excuse me miss, but I miss you and I want to be with you again)

Carly turned around, "I'm sorry sir," She said, "I don't speak—" Carly cut herself off, instead screaming, "Oh my god! FREDDIE!" attracting the attention of practically everyone in the store, but I didn't care. She threw her arms around my neck.

"Freddie, is it really you?" She asked, her head buried in the crook of my neck.

"It's really me, Carls," I assured her, wrapping my arms around her waist and hugging her back tightly.

Carly pulled away slightly and looked me in the eye. "But why? How? What?" She asked.

I smiled, "I missed you so much and I knew I couldn't live without you. So I transferred from SSU to an Italian college and moved here, intent on finding you. And here you are."

"Here I am," Carly echoed quietly, "Oh my god, we need to catch up!" She exclaimed, pulling away from my embrace and dragging me out of the store, dropping her basket on the way. She dragged me two blocks before stopping at a nice looking apartment building and bringing me up to apartment 7D. She unlocked the door and led me inside.

I gasped, seeing that the apartment was an exact replica of her apartment in Seattle. She dragged me over to the couch.

"My god Freddie, I've missed you so much, you have no idea," She told me when I finished.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," I told her, placing my hands on her waist and leaning in. Her eyes widened slightly before she took my hint, leaning in as well as our lips connected. We kissed for about twelve seconds before we separated.

"I missed you so much Carly," I told her quietly, "And I never want to miss you again. I love you."

Carly smiled as tears came to her eyes, "I love you too, Freddie," She said.

I wrapped her in my arms, "Awww, baby, don't cry!" I crooned.

Carly pulled back and smiled at me through her tears, "Don't worry, they're happy tears." She assured me, "I just realized, after that kiss in the studio, how much I really love you."

I smiled, hugging Carly tightly, "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that," I told her, thinking back to my childhood crush on her.

Carly laughed, "Well, I'm glad I can finally say it and we can both be happy."

I smiled, "And I'm glad that I got the chance to see you again. And I'm never letting you go again." I told her before connecting our lips once more.

* * *

**Ok, so I just started watching iCarly a few months ago, and I just finished it all, and I was in tears over the ending, so I had to write an alternate ending. This is just a 1-shot, but I hope you liked it!**


End file.
